


The Bashful and the Bold

by Dreamflower



Series: Canon Couple Dribbles [11]
Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MeM 2012, B2MeM 2016, Canon couples, F/M, Hobbit Family Tree, Poetry, Romance, b2mem bingo, dribble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamflower/pseuds/Dreamflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The courtship of Bilbo's parents: sometimes opposites do attract.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bashful and the Bold

**Author's Note:**

> B2MeM Challenge: 2016 Memories; 2012 BINGO, "Canon Couples", G-57  
> Format: Poetry, Dribble  
> Genre: Romance  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: n/a  
> Characters: Bungo Baggins/Belladonna Took   
> Pairings: Bungo Baggins/Belladonna Took  
> Creators' Notes (optional): I began some of these dribbles for the "Canon Couples" card in 2012, and decided to see how many more of them I could complete this year.

**The Bashful and the Bold  
**  
Bumbling, bashful Bungo Baggins built for beautiful Belladonna, Bag End.  
Bravely he had asked if he could woo her,  
beaming, the Old Took blithely gave his permission.  
But bold Belladonna was quite sadly capricious.  
Bungo Baggins was bound and determined,  
Belladonna yielded her bright heart  
Before his brave devotion.  
Both were blessed,  
Belladonna became  
Baggins.


End file.
